


Saturday 23rd July

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: In Shakespeare's Garden in Central Park, Tina writes a letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Saturday 23rd July_

 

Newt,

There’s actually a dwelling of Flitterbys in Shakespeare’s Garden, I’ve never noticed before. They have a tendency to hum when they are in flight- peculiar, but enchanting. You’ve rather warmed me to magical creatures. It’s entirely your fault I like them so much now.

No, it’s not that I’m unhappy with my job, I just never feel as though I do enough. It’s not just me- we’re all staying later, all arriving earlier- but we never seem to achieve much by way of prevention. There’s never enough evidence until someone’s hurt or dead.

A Flitterby just landed on my arm. Curious things, aren’t they?

It doesn’t help that the The New York Ghost is scaremongering to sell more copies. Anyone with so much as a trace of an affiliation with Grindelwald can’t get in the country, we’ve created and implemented new security measures in every imaginable way, but everyone’s still afraid. I’m not sure what else we can do.

Anyway. Mustn’t dwell too much on it. I’ve written September 14th on my calendar, by the way, but I was curious the other day, and I discovered something. There’s a wizarding bookstore on East 53rd Street hidden from No-Majs, and there are lists posted of the books that are going to be released in the near future. I had a quick look, and it’s possible to pre-order your book here! It’s not on shelves until the 25th, I’m not sure why, but I enquired about it and apparently there’s a steady stream of people interested!

I’m so proud to know you.

Love,

Tina


End file.
